I am locked
by Satosen
Summary: They wondermous series of Sherlock continues with more blood chilling tales and heart stopping moments!


_**I A LOCKED**_

_**Jobs**_

_**Chapter 1: **__Follow The Leader_

_Hey guys I am being so much of a Sherlock geek right now and have been bursting with the need to type out a fanfiction for it~ I know I have other fanfictions I should probably be working on instead but I really want to type this one out for myself~_

_**WARNING LABEL**_

_This is a fanfiction that is based off of Sherlock the BBC TV series so it's going to have pretty much the same things. Gayness/ Violence /some cursing pending on the character/etc. that kinda stuff._

_**;3 Chapter Start C:**_

John sat in his pink comfortable chair looking through the news while Sherlock walked around in the kitchen testing out yet another of his experiments. Mrs. Hudson walked up to the door way and knocked lightly on the door. John looked from the newspaper and looked over his shoulder at her.

"Hello dearie, I just thought I'd pop by and see if you two had an interesting case going on yet?" John smiled lightly at her kind and old voice.

"Uh, no, not yet, nothing has seemed to interest him enough to look into it as of yet." John puts the paper down and stands favoring his leg lightly as he always does. Mrs. Hudson smiles lightly with her lips pressed together and her head tilted as she walked into the flat fully.

"I don't suppose anything less than murder or his brother's orders interest him much as of late?" John glances over to the very distracted Sherlock and sighs.

"I believe that pretty much sums him up right at them moment. Well that and his experiments." Mrs. Hudson chuckles lightly and nods.

"Well, he wouldn't be the same Sherlock we know and love if he didn't keep some kind of an experiment going~" She looks over at Sherlock who is messing around with an eyeball and chemical mixtures at this moment and she just shakes her head lightly.

"I really do hope for something to come up, he seems to get offly bored when nothing is happening. Oh, but that doesn't mean I want someone to die just I want a new mystery to come up that will really knock his socks off for once. Like that time when he was running about all of creation to try and outsmart that Moriarty fellow~ Oh how happy he was when Moriarty came around at first. Though it really would be horrible if another man like that were to come around." She looks over at John who nods.

"No, no, you're absolutely right. And it would be terrible if another guy like that came around. Dreadful business that was, truly dreadful." Just at that moment the doorbell rings and everyone pauses and listens. Sherlock walks in with a happy expression on his face.

"It's a client~ and she is worried, murder. No, someone is missing. She's out of options which means she's already gone to others. So there is something interesting about this case for others not to listen~" John blinks and stares at him as Mrs. Hudson goes to answer the door.

"Ho-how did you get all of that out of a single knock?" Sherlock looks baffled at John.

"Well I would think it would be obvious." His expression goes more complacent. "Oh well, I suppose to you it wouldn't be. Now would it?" John sighs.

"Do you honestly have to do that to me every time I don't get a word of what you are saying?" John snaps light and they hear Mrs. Hudson talking to someone down stairs.

"Do what?" Sherlock asks questioningly and he squints at John a bit. John huffs and raises his eyes to the ceiling before looking back into Sherlock's eyes.

"You know! Th-the thing were you tell me how ignorant I am compared to you! I swear sometimes you are just as bad as Mycroft!" Sherlock offendedly glares at John.

"I am nothing like Mycroft!" He huffs lightly and John rolls his eyes.

"You're just as childish." John retorts matter of factly.

"Sherlock dearie, there's a client." Mrs. Hudson says but is ignored by Sherlock.

"I am not childish! Childish implies that I am ignorant which I assure you I am not!" Sherlock indignantly back.

"Oh, yes. This coming from the man who didn't know the earth circles around the sun!" John chuckles lightly.

"Sherlock dearie, the client." Mrs. Hudson intrudes in again.

"Yes, Mrs. Hudson, we know." John says slightly peeved at the woman as he keeps his eyes on Sherlock.

"What does it matter that the earth goes around the sun?! There are much bigger and more fascinating things to know and I pride myself on find a lot of them out!" Sherlock spins about once upsetly with his eyes raised to the ceiling before locking them with John's again.

"Yes but it would have helped you greatly when you were doing that little head to head game you had been doing with Moriarty!" John retorts.

"Sherlock" Mrs. Hudson whines lightly.

"Shut up! Just shut up!" Sherlock shouts and holds his fingers to his temples. John quietly swallows and leans back on his heals before nodding.

"Fine. Alright I'll drop it." He turns away from Sherlock and to Mrs. Hudson and their client. Mrs. Hudson frowns sadly. John and Sherlock's arguments had been becoming more and more freakwent as of late, mostly because of the pent up stress they both held.

"U-um, this is Ms. Delton… She's here to talk about her missing son… Jamie…" John nods and limps forward holding out his hand to shake the short red headed woman that stood next to Mrs. Hudson.

"Ah, well hello. I'm John, John Watson, and I am dr-dreadfully sorry for you having to witness my acquaintance and I's argument." The woman nods lightly and reaches out shaking John's hand. Sherlock sighs and looks over them taking in everything about the woman within a few short seconds and quickly becoming more intrigued. "Please come in, and tell us everything." John motions her to come in and she nods walking in and sitting down on the coach setting her bag down next to herself.

John moves away and sits down at the table in front of his laptop and close to the coach.

"S-so tell us, Mrs. Delton?" He unsurely pronounces the name and looks to her.

"Oh no, it's Ms. Delton. I'm recently divorced" She smiles sweetly at John and he nods.

"Why have you come to us?" Sherlock rolls his eyes at John's niceties and sits down in his own cushioned chair to listen.

"W-well, i-it happened a few weeks ago. I-I was just minding my own business doing the dishes as I always do in the afternoons, that way I clean the breakfast and night before's dishes and any dishes that needed overnight soaking." John nods and Sherlock huffs loudly.

"Just get on with will you?" He irritably growls at the woman and she jumps lightly before nodding.

"J-Jamie was play outside in front of the window as he always does, not a care in the world as he played with his big Lego's, and then I start to hear this whistling tune that sounds like that song from that one old movie. You know the one that goes something along the lines of 'We're following the leader, the leader, the leader. We're following the leader'. You know that one?" John swallows and thinks for a minute.

"U-uh, yes, yes I do believe I know the one you are talking about." He nods lightly and looks back the woman.

"Yah well about a minute after I started to hear that tune Jamie started whistling it and then he started walking off! I called for him but he just wouldn't listen, and by the time I had gotten out side to bring him back he was gone! Vanished completely out of sight without so much as a trace!" John raises a brow and Sherlock looks a bit more interested now. "And I tell you this, a few months back, the same exact thing happened to the Patterson's kid as well! Just up and disappeared same way as Jamie and no one listened that time either!" John glances at Sherlock who nods and stands. John does the same and Ms. Delton follows, quickly sliding her bag back onto her shoulder.

"S-so will you take it? Will you take the case for me?" Sherlock walks over flamboyantly.

"A tune and two identical cases of runaway children, well it sounds like we have a pipe piper on our hands! How could I pass that up?" Sherlock is almost bouncing with excitement, as he nods to Ms. Delton. She smiles widely.

"Oh thank you! Thank you both so much!" She shakes Sherlock's hand happily

"Yes, yes now go on back to your place. We'll be arriving shortly after you." The woman nods excitedly and rushes away happily. John clears his throat and rocks on his heals before following Sherlock as the man pulls on his jacket and slides on his scarf in a couple of quick and easy moves and they both walk out of the door.

_**;3 Sherlockian Time Skip~ C:**_

John clears his throat softly as he exits the cab carrying his two black bags in his hands. He looks up at the small one two story building that was built in a community of which all of the houses looked identical down to the last plank of wood. Sherlock exits the cab behind him and the cab speeds off as quickly as it can with in the speed limit. Sherlock glances about almost warily as they walk together to the front door. John sets his bags down and rings the small doorbell before he rocks on his heels and waits.

A few minutes later Ms. Delton opens the door and smiles at them through the glass door.

"You made it! I was worrying you would drop the case on me!" She chuckles lightly and John smiles and nods with her.

"U-Um may we come in?" John asks after a few seconds and Ms. Delton jumps and nods rushedly, apparently being startled out of a day dream she had been having.

"O-oh! Yes of course! Please, do come in!" Ms. Elton opens the glass door and John smiles and nods to her as he picks back up his bags and walks in glancing about subtly and Sherlock follows him close behind and being much lest subtle in his looking about.

"You've had this house, what? Eight years?" Sherlock asks suddenly and Ms. Delton blinks before nodding.

"Wh-why yes! Just about eight years now! We, my Ex and I, bought this place when I was just about to give birth to Jamie." She smiles in memory and Sherlock rolls his eyes.

"Human complacency." He grumbles to himself so that only John hears him and John shoots him a dirty look. "What?" He stares at John quiestioningly as John rolls his eyes.

"But anyway! I'll show you the grand tour of the house!" Ms. Delton suddenly says and John jumps lightly before giving Sherlock a final glare and turning to pay attention to Ms. Delton again. "This room is the living room and through that door is the bathroom." She points to a door of to the side and then points to another door inside the hallway that lead off to the other side of the house. "And that's the door to the basement should you ever want to go down there though I wouldn't suggest it.

"And what's down in it?" John raises a brow and asks curiously.

"Oh well a bit of this and a bit of that but the bottom line is that the entire place is a mess down there." John swallows and nods following Ms. Delton down the hallway. Sherlock looks over the door for a second more before following them both into the kitchen. Sherlock looks around and then does that slightly dramatic spin of his and he looks at Ms. Delton.

"So where's your dog?" He asked it as if he had already met the dog. Ms. Delton blinked a few times.

"I-It's at my parents… H-how exactly did you know about it?" She says after a moment.

"Not important. Why don't you have it with you at this time?" Sherlock brushes off her question and asks his own as he stares at her. She swallows.

"I-I left him their while I went to try and find someone like yourself t-to take my case…" The phone rings and she walks off to grab it. Sherlock turns to John.

"There's more to this case then she's telling us." He states matter of factly and John raises an eyebrow in question.

"And you know that how?" John questions.

"She obviously didn't leave the dog at her parent's house when she went to search for someone to take the case, there is too much fur left on her. From the fur color it's a Golden Retriever, full grown, frequently cleaned, probably has an allergy but cleans him so she can keep him. Oh Sherlock how do you know it's a he, well I'll tell you how, it's the leash she has hanging on the hook next to the back door. It's dark blue almost black but noticeably blue, yes it could be a girls but most pet owners are inclined to give their female pets a pink or same such colored accessory.

"Yes some people like to make to make their pet more boy like even if it's a girl but this woman is clearly not one of them due to the way she holds her back and plasters in brightly colored makeup. And besides that she's a mother and a loving one at that, any loving mother would want to have her prized dog wear a suitable color to its gender. How do I know it's her prized dog? Well there is a blue ribbon top sticking out of the book on the living room coffee table. How do I know it's for her dog? Simple, I read, and besides that woman has clearly nothing academically special about herself that would win her a blue ribbon. Also a ribbon like that discarded sloppily into a clearly full book means that she has many ribbons like that all for the same thing and has gone bored of doing it." Sherlock shrugs at a few parts and badly mimics John at other points during his rambling and John nods swallowing before clearing his throat and looking at Sherlock.

"And you made the assumption that she isn't telling us everything just because her dog is away and she lied about leaving it at her parents when she left?" John's voice is slightly accusatory as he stares at Sherlock who blinks and nods.

"Well yes, why?" Sherlock asks and John sighs raising his eyes to the ceiling asking for patience.

"You do know that all it means is that she might have visited her parents…" Sherlock huffs.

"No, because there are fresh claw marks on the door to the basement and bite marks on the door frame." Sherlock says slightly childishly.

"H-how do you know that they are recent?" John raises a brow.

"The shavings. There are still shavings from the scratching. Ms. Delton walks around this house sweeping and mopping up the dog hair on a regular basis she would never leave those shavings untouched unless they had been made recently." Sherlock makes a few flamboyant motions at the different things and looks over the stuff in his head. John swallows and nods before Ms. Delton comes back into the house.

"Sorry about that, anyway right down there is where Jamie was playing." She walks by both John and Sherlock and points at a nice dirt patch in front of her kitchen window. There are a few toys sitting there in the dirt and she sniffles looking over at Sherlock. "Please find my little boy…" Sherlock noticeably fakes a smile to her.

"We will try our best Ms. Delton" His voice takes on a 'kind' tone and Ms. Delton smiles and nods.

"Well then I'll leave you to it." She walks off and Sherlock drops the smile instantly. He walks to the back door and opens it pausing to look up and down the side of the door before continuing to walk out. John closely follows Sherlock and glances at the side of the door before closing it behind himself and going around the building to stand on the other side of the kitchen window. Sherlock is already looking around and taking out that retractable microscope to look around detailed and John stands off to the side watching as he always does.

After a few long minutes Sherlock stands up straighter and starts walking off further into the yard.

"Find something?" John asks him lightly and Sherlock shakes his head.

"Nothing of use." He continues walking with his eyes glued to the ground until they both see a ditch like spot at the edge of the yard that leads right up next to the neighbor's wooden fence but not under it. They walk forward more and see that the blades of grass inside of the ditch are covered in dried and almost completely washed away blood. The only way they saw it was because it had forcibly died the usually green blades of the grass. John swallows.

"Y-you don't think…" John starts.

"I do." Sherlock interjects.

"And that he…" John tries.

"Probably." Sherlock replies.

"But why…" Dumfounded, John, looks back at the house and then back to Sherlock.

"Because someone tried to clean up the mess." Sherlock continues staring at the ditch.

"And why…" John tries again.

"Because something happened that she didn't tell us. Or because she was helping with the entire thing." John nods and looks between Sherlock and the house for several minutes before nodding again and clearing his throat.

"Th-then I suppose we have to look around some more?" He looks at Sherlock and Sherlock nods.

"I suppose you're right. But before that…" He pulls out his phone and starts tying on it looking through maps. "I believe we both need a drink." He states and starts to walk off again. John raises an eyebrow and stares after Sherlock for a few minutes before sighing and rushing after Sherlock.

"Sherlock?!" He shouts quiestioningly.

_**;3 Sherlockian Time Skip C:**_

"And why… Are we here?" John asks Sherlock as they stand in front of a small pub.

"To get a drink. Didn't you hear me?" Sherlock asks as he walks forward.

"Y-yes I did but I still don't understand why." He huffs as he limps after Sherlock. Sherlock motions for a waitress to come over and take his order before he stares at John with that cold look of 'I have something to talk to you about'. John swallows thickly and them picks up his drink thanking the waitress as he takes a sip from his drink. "S-so… are you going to tell me what you've got on your mind or do I have to guess?" Sherlock sucks a breath in.

"We're being watched." He said it under his breath and glanced over to the side where John turned and looked. Sherlock scowls and huffs. "No don't look!" John looks back at him.

"What do we do then?" John questions and Sherlock takes in a slow deliberate breath as he thinks and stares.

"We go meet our new fan…" Sherlock stands and John sputters.

"W-what?! He might be dangerous though!" Sherlock chuckles and spins about so he is walking backwards while staring at John with a smile.

"Exactly! ~" Sherlock says ecstatically and John huffs rolling his eyes and stands walking after Sherlock quickly as Sherlock spins about to walk correctly again. They walk up to a short person with a grey cabby hat pulled down and their black petty coat's collar pulled up to hide the rest of his face. Sherlock sits down directly across from the person and John sighs sitting to either of their sides.

"Didn't say you could sit down" The person says in a clearly fake voice.

"I didn't ask for your permission." Sherlock counters and the person tries to sit up straighter and look intimidating.

"Isn't very polite." The person says gruffly. John swallows lightly and looks between the two of them before suddenly the guy flips the table at Sherlock and John before darting off out of the pub. John and Sherlock both recover at about the same time and they run off after the guy. They chase him as fast as they can when a homeless person pulls his cart in front of John and Sherlock and He grabs Sherlock by the jacket as John jumps the cart and runs ahead after the person. Sherlock struggles to try and run off after John and the man but the homeless person keeps him held up for several minutes.

John is running as fast as he can and eventually corners the man in against a metal link fence and he steps forward completely out of breath. John puts his hand up towards the guy in order to tell him to just stay still and the guy just chuckles.

"It looks like my little buddy was right! You two are so easily coxed into the thrill of an interesting case and even more so into a chase!" The man cackles and John raises a brow in question.

"Y-you're l-little friend?" He questions.

"Is none of your concern. Right now you should be worrying about your own life~" The man pulls out a gun and aims it at John. John gulps and takes a step back his breath coming out in billowing white sheets in the cold air as he panics a bit and stares at the man and the gun. "Bye, bye Mr. Watson~".  
_**;3 To Be Continued C:**_

_I feel like I'm being so much of a jerk for ending it right here but I really don't want to overload everyone with to long of a chapter and I felt like this was the perfect place to stop so that I get plenty of readers to help cheer me on to continue typing this Fanfic… I hope you guys liked it and beg ALL of you to favorite / like and comment on this fanfiction~_


End file.
